Une Autre
by Amyotic
Summary: Et pourquoi Aragorn n’aurait-il pas du romantisme avec une autre qu’Arwen ? Eh bien ici, c’est le cas ! Fic Dédiée à Elwïn !


_**Une Autre**_

**Auteur :** _Cheyna_

**Bêta :** _Aucun besoin_

**Rating :** _PG-13_

**Résumé :** _Et pourquoi Aragorn n'aurait-il pas du romantisme avec une autre qu'Arwen ? Eh bien ici, c'est le cas !_

**Persos :** _OC/Aragorn_

**Type :** _Romance/dramma/angoisse_

**Note :** _Bon, je vais essayer de mettre de l'angoisse et du dramme pour une fois ! Fic dédiée à Elwïn, une française que j'adore, et je précise, je me suis inspirée de SA photo ( à Elwïn ) pour la description de mon personnage ! _

_**Chapitre Un : Matinée Ensoleillée**_

_Le soleil perça sans aucun remord à travers ma fenêtre et se focalisa sur le seul but de me réveiller le plus doucereusement que possible. Il glissa lentement sur mon corps surmonté d'un fin drap de soie et remonta diaboliquement le long de mon cou pour enfin atteindre mon visage._

_Aussitôt éblouie par cette clarté cuisante, je me retournai en enfonçant péniblement ma tête dans cet oreiller si moelleux à mon goût. La chaleur encore minime du soleil chatouilla mon cou agréablement tout en me forçant à me lever._

_Lorsque la lumière éclata de son plein jour au fin fond de mes prunelles que je chérissais tant, je fermi directement les yeux. Toujours les yeux plissés, j'avançai à l'aveuglette en cherchant à tâtons la porte de ma salle de bain._

_Ma main rentra alors en contact avec le métal dur et froid qu'était la pierre de la porte et je l'empoignais avec une fermeté que je ne me connaissais pas. J'ouvris la porte et la refermais en entrant précipitement dans la pièce._

_Malheureusement pour moi, je me cognais brutalement l'orteil à la bassine d'eau qui me servait à me rafraîchir._

_- Aï-heu ! m'exclamais-je en étouffant un juron._

_- Dame Ràukö ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta mon elfe serviteur._

_Je laissais échapper un gémissement rauque et plaintif en signe d'assentissement. Je le déshabillai puis, enfonçai un pied dans la bassine. Un frisson glacé me parcouru, l'eau était trop froide, beaucoup trop froide._

_Je m'enroulai dans une serviette confortable avant d'appeler consciencieusement mon elfe._

_- Loewïg ? Pouvez-vous me réchauffer mon eau s'il vous plaît ? lui demandais-je aimablement._

_Un son retentit dans ma chambre et la porte rocailleuse s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre pour laisser apparaître sur le seuil de la porte Loewïg, mon serviteur, un grand elfe blond aux yeux bleus pétillants constamment de malices non retenues._

_- Bien sûr ma Dame ! acquiesça-t-il en souriant grandement._

_Je lui rendis son sourire et le regardais prendre avec délicatesse et soin ma bassine. Pendant qu'il la descendait et la mettait sur le feu, j'allai chercher des vêtements propres._

_J'ouvris les portes du meuble de pin et restai émerveillée devant l'immense choix que me proposait cette armoire : des dizaines de robes dignes d'une princesse, des pantalons de lin ou de cuir, et des hauts de tout type, mais tous en un vaporeux voile de soie._

_Depuis que j'étais petite, je n'étais toujours pas habituée à voir autant de prêts-à-porter rien que pour moi ! Finalement, j'optais pour un pantalon blanc de lin, et un sarrau également blanc mais à manches évasées._

_Je retournai à la salle, déposai mes habits, avant de plier et de ranger avec application ma chemise de nuit. Et c'est ce moment que Loewïg choisit pour pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce._

_- Voilà votre bassine ma Dame ! expliqua-t-il._

_Il la déposa à même le sol et se recula enfin pour me laisser un moment d'intimité. J'haussai un sourcil exaspéré en voyant un canard en plastique flotter dedans. Quel farceur celui-là !_

_Je l'entendais d'ici rire sous cape de sa plaisanterie, aussi puérile soit-elle._

_Je me glissai enfin dans l'eau tiède de mon 'bain' et regardai le plafond, laissant ainsi vagabonder mon esprit d'un coin à l'autre de mon cerveau embrumé._

_Mes cheveux roux cascadant dans mon dos avec des ondulations régulières trempaient à moitié dans l'eau, provoquant des remous perturbateurs._

_Je me prélassais langoureusement, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Dont un, avait une bosse violacée due à mon précédent accident. La vie me semblait longue, parce que du haut de mes 2000 ans je n'avais toujours pas de petit ami._

_Bien sûr, j'en ai eu une vingtaine, mais aucun n'avait survécu à mon tempérament de feu. Personne ne résistait à mon charme légendaire et à mes prouesses aquatiques. C'était même pour cela que je m'appelais Nën-Ràukö, la Démone des Eaux._

_Je me savonnai lentement, très doucement avant de me rincer cinq minutes plus tard. J'en profitai alors pour me laver soigneusement les cheveux. Une fois cette tâche achevée, je sortis de mon bain en attrapant une serviette de bain au passage._

_Je m'essuyai rapidement pour me poster ensuite devant mon miroir. J'observais attentivement mon clone tout en brossant ma belle tignasse rousse qui recouvrait depuis mon plus jeune âge, un crâne légèrement hâlé par toutes ces journées de folles cavalcades..._

**_A suivre...._**

_Voilààààààààà qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai essayé d'allonger le plus possible mes phrases, pour expliquer chaque moment de la journée. Ceci va sûrement se faire en 5 chapitres ! Oila, c'est expliqué, à vous de reviewer et à moi d'écrire la suite !!_

Bizoooo

_J'vous aime tous fort !!_

**Cheyna**


End file.
